


Treasured

by Missy



Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Drama, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth's dolls find a new owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiana606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiana606/gifts).



"What a jolly day for tea, Missus Crumble!"   
Jo bit back a smile as she entered the kitchen to find Daisy bent over her small earthenware tea set. It would be an hour before noon classes began, and she took a bracing cup of coffee and a tea bun while Frederich lead the boys in their morning exercises.

Nan had already separated herself from Daisy's play, tinkering with some blocks on the floor. Jo was more interested in Nan's self-invention than Daisy's more ladylike play; her attention was finally diverted back to Daisy when she noted a flash of painted-on black hair.

A familiar, sewn-on smile. A delicate porcelain hand.

Jo hadn't wished to keep this legacy of Beth's. Marmee had wished herself rid of them, haunted by the memory of her second-youngest baby, and so Meg had taken them first - she who had birthed a daughter. She soon had been fearful of their delicacy around John's pupils. Jo had noted tartly that they had would be no safer in the grip of the rowdy denizens of Plumfield and had shunted them to Amy's place. Amy had borrowed them for artist models, but ultimately had sent them back to Jo - they would be at use at Plumfield, where there were two more girls than her fragile Bess to play with it.

And so, ironically, they lay in Daisy's hands once again.

"Did you take those from the sitting room?" She'd placed them there for want of a better place, and to keep them from prying fingers.

"They seemed lonely," Daisy declared, and placed a pat-cake on a broken china plate before her.

Jo didn't have the heart to scold her.


End file.
